


safe place

by ringolinga



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Taeil and Johnny are boyfriends, this is just sweet and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringolinga/pseuds/ringolinga
Summary: Donghyuck's safe place is between Johnny and Taeil.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny platonic, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92
Collections: Christmas Drabbles





	safe place

Donghyuck is lucky to have found a safe place. Well, it's not like he found it, it kind of appeared out of nowhere. Taeil appeared out of nowhere and snook into their lives. His life and his brother's. Mainly in his brother's, though. They've been dating for 3 years, and recently moved together. And Donghyuck could say their shared apartment is his safe place, but in reality, as long as he is between his brother and his boyfriend's embrace (who is also like a brother to him) he'll feel safe.

For that reason, after having a big fight with his parents he puts his pajamas in his bag and leaves for his brother's apartment. On his way, he decides he's going to act as if nothing happened, so he stops to buy ice cream to use it with the excuse "I thought we could watch a movie". He tries not to overthink on the bus ride (he fails) and convince himself that everything is okay, so he can later convince his brothers. He puts on his best smile when he knocks on the door.

"Hyuckie?" A comfortable-looking Taeil opens the door, wearing sweatpants and his glasses. "What are you doing here?"

He isn't complaining, of course. He opens the door and lets the younger in.

"I wanted to surprised you!" Donghyuck realizes he can't make visual contact, he's too scared Taeil could see through his eyes, so he unties his shoes as he talks. "I hope I'm not a bother. I even bought some ice cream!"

Donghyuck feels a hand messing his hair.

"You're never a bother, Hyuck. Your brother isn't home yet, do you want me to text him?"

"There's no need, anyway I like you more." He jokes, and gets the courage to look up, to find Taeil smiling fondly at him.

Taeil tells him to make himself at home and goes to the living room to search for a movie to watch. Donghyuck goes to the kitchen and leaves the ice cream in the refrigerator, then grabs two cups and asks Taeil if he wants something to drink. The older replies he's the guest and shouldn't worry about that, even though he invited himself over. Nevertheless, he also grabs a beer and a jug of water. He puts everything on the coffee table in the living room and turns to see Taeil laying on the couch with his arms open. He doesn't hesitate before falling into the embrace.

"Something happened, right?" Taeil whispers while one arm is hugging him, and the other one pets his head. Donghyuck shakes his head against his chest. "Don't lie to me, brat."

"I don't want to talk about it." He mutters, with pouty lips, and Taeil leaves it.

They don't need to talk. They stay like that for a while and, for Donghyuck, that's enough. With Johnny is different, he feels more playful around him. And if he's sad, his brother would make him talk. But Taeil is comfortable and reliable like that, always with his arms open for Donghyuck.

They hear the sound of keys opening the door, then steps, and finally a voice.

"Well, what's happening here?"

Donghyuck raises his head (which was hidden in Taeil's chests) and before turning his head to look at his brother, he sees Taeil smiling. Johnny has talked with humor in his voice, but the raised eyebrow indicated Donhyuck he was worried. And suddenly he felt weak, and the plan of convincing his brother he was fine felt useless. Before he can realize it, a pout is appearing on his face, and before tears can leave his eyes a giant bear is thrown over him.

"Johnny! Be careful!" Taeil says with laughter.

They make Donghyuck smile. They tickle him until it hurts, they start a cushion fight, and when they get tired, they lay on the couch, legs entangled a Donghyuck in the middle of the mess. Johnny asks but doesn't get an answer, and it's okay, because he can kiss his brother on the top of his head and tell him it's gonna be okay. And Donghyuck believes him, because he knows as long as they're together, he's going to have a safe place to run to. And he hopes that's going to be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not very convinced about this, but I decided to post it <3  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/neoverglow)


End file.
